


Behind Closed Tent Zippers

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Rain and warmth don't mix. Neither do B'Elanna and cold fingers.





	Behind Closed Tent Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to post on time. :D

* * *

**| "You keep me warm." | abandoned | solo | dark |**

* * *

"I told you it was going to rain," B'Elanna looks up at Tom as he slips inside. He feels like a wet rag. He's careful to keep the rain outside until he zips the door shut. B'Elanna stops filing her nails. 

The sun has already gone down and his body was prepared to cool off so having this much water on him makes him cold. He sheds his regulation T-shirt and drops it into the corner, grimacing when his colder fingers touch his stomach. It clenches away from them. He can relate. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I wanted to find Ulna. Don't want her thinking we abandoned her." _Voyager_ had contacted them just over two hours ago to inform them that once the plasma storm overhead passed, they'd send Chakotay and Harry down to get them and haul what was left of the _Cochrane_ back. He looks outside the tent out the velcroed plastic screen windows. It's dark outside already. Tree canopies, rain clouds, and an absent sun tend to do that. He looks back at B'Elanna who turns away quickly like she'd been eyeing his chest. He feels...objectified. He hadn't been planning on stripping to his boxers but now he wants to see B'Elanna's reaction. He looks down to undo his trousers, but sneaks a look at B'Elanna while he does so. She's blushing. She catches him watching and they both turn away. 

"Mind if I join you?" He asks when he's down to his skivvies. She's sitting on the pallet, more centered than on her own side. She hesitates and then scoots over. He sits shoulder to shoulder with her, feeling like a teen on his first date. He takes a risk and leans slightly against her. When she doesn't move away but tilts a little closer he smiles. "You keep me warm." It comes out as a hybrid question. She interprets it as a question. 

"Yeah, but you'll have to warm me up after I do." He hugs her shoulders. 

"That's okay, I'll have plenty of heat to go around." They stay this way for a long time, awkwardly hugging and sitting before B'Elanna says anything. 

"Lay down? My legs are cramping." _Likely story._ He doesn't press her, afraid she'll change her mind. Since the success of their food trap, she's been more relaxed with him and less angry. He releases her and uses his hands to scoot his butt to the middle of his side. He lays down and opens his arms for B'Elanna. She seems to hesitate now. He draws his fingers back in his hand in a 'come here' gesture. 

"Scared I'll bite?" She eyes him warily and it takes him a little longer than it should to realize his mistake. "Heh, I mean," he smiles apologetically and laughs nervously, "I won't bite." She seems to accept that and scoots herself down so she can lay beside him. Her hand wafts past his face before resting on his chest and he distinctly smells an unmistakable and telling musk. It makes his groin stir instinctively. 

He wonders vaguely if the scent will transfer to his chest hair. He hadn't been looking for Ulna that long. It certainly wouldn't have been long enough for him to masturbate and he wonders what prompted B'Elanna to do so now rather than wait until the plasma storm passed. His mind goes over what to say, because he is not going to let this one go. Recalling her stares, he wonders if she'd been thinking of him. He hopes so. Maybe she has for a while now. Maybe that, more than the trap success was to blame for her easier demeanor. 

"So I've already been keeping you warm huh?" 

"What?" In response, he moves his left hand to grab her right that is resting on his chest. He lifts it and runs his thumb over her fingers. She pulls away and stiffens. "I wasn't thinking about you!" At least she's adult enough to admit she'd masturbated while he'd been out. She puts her hand back on his chest in a ball. They're silent. This isn't something he'd ever expect to be dealing with. Sure, he knows he's the occasional heart-throb, but prior to this trip, he'd always assumed B'Elanna was above such temptations. 

"I don't mind." She doesn't respond beyond shifting a little closer. He rolls them to her back. One of her legs is between his own, providing a pleasant pressure on his pelvis. He's sure she can feel the beginnings of his erection and looks into her eyes for any plea to stop. Gingerly, he brings his lips to hers. She responds by pulling him closer, rocking her hips against him at the same time. Her fingers warm his skin wherever they meet and he finds himself longing to be entirely wrapped up in her. He snakes a hand under the hem of her untucked jacket and tugs the turtleneck from her waist. She gasps and flinches away when his fingers touch her skin. He breaks the kiss to find out why. 

"You're still cold." 

"Just my hands." He shrugs at her. She pushes him away. He has a hard time quelling his disappointment. She looks concerned. 

"Sorry. I don't like cold." He nods and lays on his back to welcome her in his arms again. 

"'Sokay." She doesn't follow into his arms though. She sits up and turns away. He laments at having driven her off when he hasn't a clue how to bring her back. It isn't for warmth, his skin feels dry now. Apart from his hands and toes, he feels pretty warm. Tom stares at her back, willing her to turn around. He doesn't dare touch her lest she lash out or run off. Instead, he draws in his hands and turns around, pulling the very edge of the blanket pallet over his still cold hands. He hears B'Elanna shift and he sighs unhappily. 

Tom freezes when he feels her against his back. He can't tell just yet if she's spooning him or simply has her back pressed to him. He doesn't feel arms wrap around him immediately and decides she must just be pressed against him. She's still a little warmer than he is, a product of her clothing and her wisdom to not go out before rain. He feels her nuzzle against his upper back and put an arm over his waist. His heart flutters. She's spooning him. It isn't kissing...or sex, but it's a start.


End file.
